geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women executives at tech companies
This is a list of women who hold or have held high-level positions at technology companies. Women at VP level or above in management of tech companies * DeLisa Alexander — VP, People and Brand, Red Hat * Mitchell Baker — chair (2003–present) and former CEO (2003–2008), Mozilla Foundation; chair (2005–present) and former CEO (2005–2008), Mozilla Corporation * Carol Bartz — former President and CEO (2009–2011), Yahoo!; former chairman, president and CEO, Autodesk (1992–2006) * Shona Brown — Senior VP, Google.org * Ursula Burns, President (2010–present) and CEO (2009–present) of Xerox; formerly senior VP, Xerox (2000–2009). * Safra Catz, Co-president (2009–present), board member (2001–present) and CFO (2005–2008, 2011–present) of Oracle; formerly sole president (2004–2009). * Dr. JoMei Chang — founder and Chief Executive Officer of Vitria Technology, Inc. * Chua Sock Koong — CEO (2007–present), SingTel. Former deputy CEO and CFO, SingTel (2006–2007) * Weili Dai — Vice President and General Manager of Communications and Consumer Business, Marvell Technology Group, former COO and Executive Vice President. * Wendy Dean — Senior Vice President of Engineering and Technical Operations, Sophos * Judy Estrin — CEO Packet Design Management Company * Carly Fiorina — former CEO of Hewlett-Packard (1999–2005) * Sue Gardner — executive director of the Wikimedia Foundation (2007–) * Diane Greene — CEO, VMWare (1998–2008) * Ellen Hancock — executive at IBM, National Semiconductor (COO), Apple (CTO), Exodus (CEO) * Mary Lou Jepson, Founder & CEO of Pixel Qi * Cathy Malmrose — CEO of ZaReason * Marissa Mayer — President and CEO of Yahoo! (2012–present); former VP of Engineering, VP of Search Products & User Experience, Google * Kiran Mazumdar-Shaw — founder, chair and managing director, Biocon (1978–present) * Anne Mulcahy — former President (2002–2010) and CEO (2001–2009) of Xerox * Anne Nicolas — Founder and Lead Packager at http://mageia.org Mageia, partner in http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream * Virginia Rometty — President and CEO (2012–present), IBM * Sheryl Sandberg — COO (2008–present) and board member (2012–present), Facebook; VP of Global Online Sales & Operations, Google (2001–2008) * Margo Seltzer — co-founder and former CTO, Sleepycat Software * Jane Silber — CEO (2010–present) and former COO (2004–2010), Canonical * Luanne Tierney - VP, Worldwide Partner Marketing, Juniper Networks * Padmasree Warrior — CTO at Cisco Systems (2007–present); formerly CTO at Motorola (2003–2007) * Rachel Whetstone — Senior VP, Communications and Public Policy, Google * Meg Whitman — former President and CEO of eBay (March 1998 – March 2008) * Susan Wojcicki — Senior VP, Advertising, Google * Sarah Frier — CFO and Operations Lead, Square (May 2013 – Present) * Francoise Brougher — Global Business Lead, Square (July 2012 – Present) * Sharon Rowlands - CEO, ReachLocal * Lisa Jackson - Vice President, Environmental Initiatives, Apple (2013 - Present) * Denise Young Smith - Vice President, Worldwide Human Resources, Apple * Angela Ahrendts - Senior Vice President, Retail and Online Stores, Apple * Lisa Brummel - Executive Vice President, Human Resources, Microsoft * Amy Hood Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Microsoft * Peggy Johnson Executive Vice President, Business Development, Microsoft * Kathy Mikells Corporate Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Xerox * Kathleen Fanning Vice President, Worldwide Tax, Xerox * Sophie Vandebroek Xerox Chief Technology Officer and President, Xerox Innovation Group, Xerox * Ivy Thomas McKinney Deputy General Counsel and Chief Ethics Officer, Xerox * Judy Bruner Executive Vice President, Administration and Chief Financial Officer, SanDisk * Renée J. James President, Intel * Diane M. Bryant Senior Vice President, General Manager, Data Center Group, Intel * Aicha Evans Vice President, General Manager, Platform Engineering Group, Intel * Kimberly S. Stevenson Vice President, Chief Information Officer, Information Technology, Intel * Robyn Denholm Executive Vice President, Chief Financial and Operations Officer, Juniper Networks * Lisa Su Chief Operating Officer, AMD Category:Women tech industry executives Category:Lists of women Women on boards of directors of tech companies (Excluding managers of companies joining their own boards, who are listed above.) *Bishhakha Datta — Wikimedia Foundation (2010–present) *Diane Greene — Google (2012–present) *Ann Mather — Google (2005–present) *Shirley Tilghman — Google (2005–present) *Kat Walsh — Wikimedia Foundation (2006–present), chair (2012–present) *Cher Wang — HTC (1997–present, present chair of the board) *Alice Wiegand — Wikimedia Foundation (2012–present) *Sun Yafang — chair of Huawei (1999–present) *Mary Meeker — Square (2011–present) * Andrea Jung - Apple * Susan L. Wagner - Apple * Dina Dublon Microsoft * Maria M. Klawe Microsoft * Teri L. List-Stoll Microsoft * Pamela Craig - VMWare Inc, Akamai Technologies Inc, (former CFO, Accenture PLC) See also * List of tech companies founded by women Category:Women tech industry executives Category:Lists of women